Emily Garley
"Holy wow!" -Emily Garley Emily Adams Garley (Numbuh 303) is the 10-year-old daughter of Matthew Garley and Kimberly Adams in Gamewizard's universe. She is very nerdy, like her dad, and is great with technology, like her mom. She is the current owner of the KND Museum of Artifacts, and normally tells about artifacts and old KND stories like her father did. When not working at the museum, she works in the KND Undersea Lab. Her Negative is Ylime Yelrag, who is a total numb-brain. Nextgen Series Emily was born in Washington. She attended CND Training at 7 years old, and after graduating, she gained reputation as one of the KND's best scientists. She is the curator at the KND Museum in Washington, her father's old job, and she usually bores the visitors with her stories. Whenever she isn't working in the museum, she conducts experiments in the Undersea Lab. At some point, she became close friends with Sarah-Jane and Gary-Lou Jones, who are also scientists. In the one-shot "Popularity", Emily watched Mike Strongarm beat Terry Stork in a bike race, then Melody and Danny pushed her into going and talking to him. After getting to know each other a little, they agreed to meet up later and watch Power Rangers Samurai. Emily's favorite character on that show is, of course, Emily. In Mark of Courage, Emily was demanding Cheren to fill in forms for more room at the museum. In Anthony Ant, she and many other operatives went to observe the Minish Door that shrunk Mason and Sheila. In Viridi's Last Stand, Emily was given the task of fixing up KND ships for the War on Flora. During the war, Emily and her assistants controlled microscopic robots of themselves and flew them around pods as they destroyed Viridi's machines in her Nature Factory. The machines were destroyed much quicker by a Clobbler, causing all the scientists to fly out. The Emily nanobot was crushed under Zach's shoe, much to Mike's horror, but Emily called him to confirm it was just a robot, not really her, making him blush. In Sector SA, while eating breakfast on Moonbase, Emily overhears Sector SA talking about Index's large eating habit. She takes them to the Undersea Lab to X-ray Index, and realizes there's a wormhole in her stomach. Emily shrinks a submarine containing Nagisa and Morgiana as they go inside Index to view this wormhole. They report that it connects to the stomach of Index's Negative. In The Great Candied Adventure, Emily and everyone else were stunned to hear Cheren's news of the Apocalypse. In Legend of the Seven Lights, after another failed history speech at her museum, Emily explains to Mike she and her mom are going on a vacation to Germany to visit her grandpa at Adams Tech Co.. On the plane ride there, Mike and his bikers are riding across the fields positioned to spell 'GOOD LUCK, EM!', causing her to blush madly. Emily gazes in awe around Downtown Düssenheim once they arrive, but they arrive at Adams Tech only to discover it's being attacked by renegade monkeys. Her mom rushes in to aid them, telling Emily to stay put, but she decides to rush downtown and catch every monkey she can using her T.E.L.A.-N.E.T., warping them back in a containment capsule. She returns to the building to explain her victory, and Kim brings her up to Professor Rebecca - formerly of the Amish Sector - who reveals that the cause of the break-out was Specter. The mastermind himself appears on a TV, alongside Tomoki and Mojo, saying they have over 500 apes and making more. Emily offers to go out and catch them, suspecting Specter is in league with other villains just like with Gnaa 20 years ago. They use a transporter to warp Emily to Nashville. Emily reappears above her friends, Sarah and Gary, and after recovering gets their help in catching the monkeys, giving them copies of her gadgets as well. They make their way across the Orange River catching monkeys before finally arriving at Sector N's treehouse, but cannot get in due to White Monkey having hijacked it. They battle the rogue treehouse and get to White Monkey, where Emily catches him. They shut down the treehouse and realize he was using this place to broadcast terrible shows that brainwash kids, horrifying Emily at the idea that all those educational programs are left ignored. When they are unable to contact other treehouses, Sarah suggests visiting their uncle Sheldon Cooper for help, but when they soon withdraw the idea, Emily is eager to battle a fellow smartass. As they travel to Galveston, Texas via a G.O.G.O.-G.O.R.I.L.L.A., Emily suddenly forgets what she connected Specter to - because Cheren was just turned into a toy by Sugar, they not only forgot him, but forgot the Apocalypse, too. By the next morning, the trio makes it to Texas farmland, where drowsy Emily falls out of the G.O.R.I.L.L.A.'s cockpit. A capuchin monkey steals her glasses, but Gary gives her a new pair. They explore the farmland and stumble upon Cooper Works, where they navigate through and meet Sheldon Cooper at last. Emily proves her intellectuality to him by challenging, besting, and bonding with him in a Liars' Game. He agrees to allow Emily the use of his equipment, but requests a brainscan of her, so Emily excitedly heads to the back. Emily is put to sleep while her brain is scanned, her brainwaves observed by Tomoki and Mojo Jojo. Sheldon gasses the two and knocks them out, rescuing Emily to bring her to his Velocity Coaster. They ride the coaster and escape the laboratory, getting inside the front car that turns into a submarine and goes into the sea. Sheldon reveals his reasons for supposed treachery and wishes to help the trio stop Specter and save his "special friend", Amy Farah Fowler. He aims to teach Emily Observation Haki during their undersea voyage. After more than a day of sailing, Emily struggles with using said Haki to determine the number of amoebas under a microscope. She tries to take a nap on a bed, but Sheldon proclaims that is his bed, and wants her to sleep on a smaller bed. When she asks if he could sleep there, the two end up singing an improv version of "The Tall Man from Cornwall". Their submarine encounters a mobile undersea base, and Sheldon deceived the signaling occupant into thinking they were from the Undersea Headquarters Sanitization Committee. They infiltrate the base as Emily uses her S.P.E.C.S. to hack into a camera, getting footage of the rest of the base and seeing Pipo Monkeys roaming about. There is also a little girl being held hostage, so she and her friends make their way through the base to rescue her. They find Sandy and her brother, Jessie in the prison hold, and after Emily breaks the cell open, she seals the two inside her Infi-Cube. They try to escape, but Man Ray ambushes them, so the trio works together to defeat him. The Dirty Bubble begins to chase them afterward, but the three outrun the monster and escape on Sheldon's submarine. However, the Undersea Mansion chases and attacks them. Emily sets her T.E.L.A.-N.E.T. to warp to Sector L's treehouse, then she catches her friends, and herself to warp them all there. At Sector L's treehouse, the group turns on Spongebob on the TV in attempt to wake up Jessie Sidney, and it seemingly works. On Jessie's request, they decide to go to Oceana to meet Spongebob, with Eva Jackson helping the group find the kingdom. In Oceana, they learn that Spongebob is very hated by the citizens, including Kyogre, whom they meet. In Kyogre's palace, the Sea King explains Jessie's apparent role as a Bubble Dreamer, and the group decides to go to Boggly Woods, Japan so Jessie can train with this power. They take Spongebob with them, as he was rescued by the Marzipan Pirates and dropped on their boat. Emily thinks they should go to Sector JP in Japan in the hopes of catching more Pipo Monkeys. As they draw closer to Japan, Spongebob "floors" the boat and begins driving them over the landscape. Team Emily jumps off, conveniently near Karakura Town where Sector JP is located. After catching monkeys in the town, the group arrives at Sector JP. Emily attempts to help the leader, Karin battle Blue Monkey, but said girl kicks Emily up into their treehouse while she defeats the monkey herself. They get acquainted with Sector JP and recall America "assimilated" Japan 5 years ago. Dr. Tomoki suddenly appears and attempts to brainwash the group, but they escape on Sector JP's C.O.O.L.-B.U.S.. They later go to Kamabaka Island to catch more Pipo Monkeys, but they had already been netted by someone else, and their commander Yellow Monkey was already defeated. Several days later, Emily receives a call from Mike, saying that his treehouse is being invaded by monkeys, led by a "Red Monkey." Emily's group heads to the Central Bike Hub and makes their way through the treehouse catching apes. They find that Mike Strongarm is being forced to perform in Red Monkey's circus. They watch Mike battle Red Monkey, and after Red is defeated, Emily captures him. During the battle, Red attempted to escape on a ship, so the group boards this ship and find it was set to fly to GUN Area Delta. Figuring Specter could be hiding there, they ride the ship to the GUN base. At GUN Area Delta, Sheldon suspects that Amy Farah Fowler is being held captive here. The team captures monkeys as they infiltrate the fortress, later to find where Amy is imprisoned. Mojo Jojo traps the five in a trash compactor that threatens to crush them to death. In their desperate attempt to push the crushers, Emily is miraculously able to push them away. She reaches the conclusion that she is a metalbender, beginning to panic over the revelation. They escape the trash compactor and find Mojo in the control room. Emily catches the ape, then Sheldon frees Amy from her cell. After they get reunited with her, Amy reveals to be an apprentice to Daphne Anderson, who sought to escape from her because of what the World Government was using her research for. Amy also had Uxie hiding inside her brain, and the Firstborn thought Emily would discover her metalbending much earlier. Team Emily returns to KND Moonbase as the latter excitedly shows the gathered operatives her newfound skill. Uxie later takes Emily to Gameverse Land, where she competes with her friends in the Trial of Knowledge. After besting her friends, Emily had to compete with Nick and Zach, but was still victorious. However, Emily chose to rescue her friends from nonexistence rather than claim Uxie right then, so she had a duel with Gamewizard2008 himself. She managed to answer the questions and knock him into the lava pit, rescuing her friends and claiming Uxie as her Firstborn. Uxie brings Emily to the Tree of Beginning, where she meets the other Earthbender Family kids: Anthony McKenzie, Tom Taylor, and Shelly Johnson. They are brought up to Regigigas, who introduces them to the spirits of their distant ancestors. They are taken far below the tree where the Heart of the World lies, and learn that Anthony's sister Michelle was the Firstborn Diancie, who has been in slumber beneath the tree for eons. During the Grand Inferius, Emily brings Uxie to God's Domain when the latter receives a call from Mew. The Eleven Firstborn focus their power on Abram Johnson and free Arceus. When the Thirteen Darknesses are demonstrating their power, Emily is terrified by their immense levels, namely Thanos's. After Cheren's birthday party, Emily has to take Uxie to her Egg Chamber, where Emily has to play 15 rounds of Simon. Emily considered the test to be a joke and wanted another quiz. Emily later witnesses the rebirth of Lord English before the KND rides the Noah through the First Byway. In On The Way, Emily is forced to take an earthbending class with her fellow Earthbender Descendants. Toph Beifong is the teacher, and she makes Emily take off her shoes for the class. Emily proves skilled in psychic earthbending, but struggles in other areas, forcing Toph to give her F's. In Seven Lights: The Last, Emily and the Earth Children shrink and hide in a Vanishing Chest until Anthony lets them out and resizes them for the battle with Yellow Diamond. Emily uses a metal malleable suit to redirect most of Diamond's lightning. When the empress becomes Goddess Emera, Anthony uses the Sun Chi Lantern to take the earthbenders' chi and use it, alongside Diancie, to defeat the Darkness. Thanos proceeds to absorb Yellow Diamond's power, much to Emily and co.'s terror. During the assault on Casino Castle, Emily accompanies Nebula and Sunni. They find Dark Oak's room, where Team Vweeb is struggling against the Metarex, but using her metalbending, Emily crushes Dark Oak in his own armor and gloats over her victory. Non-Canon In Gamewizard and SmashBrosNextDoor's RPs, Crystal is assigned to Emily's museum to investigate break-ins, and during which Emily shows her her laboratory. She presents her inventions as they go awry, such as turning Crystal into a rat, then a bat with the animal ray (when she wanted to be a cat). Later, Emily and Crystal meet again when the latter has to bring the Tontatta, Wicca to the Flower Field. Wicca is angry and temperamental the whole way, destroying the ground in her rage and plummeting the three into a cave. Emily leads the way forward using her flashlight glasses, trying to make conversation with her friends, but it doesn't go well. They stop to rest inside a small river cavern as Emily gives her friends lunch. Battles *KND Armada vs. Forces of Nature. *Emily, Sarah-Jane, and Gary-Lou vs. White Monkey Treehouse. *Emily Garley vs. Sheldon Cooper. *Emily, Sarah-Jane, and Gary-Lou vs. Man Ray. *Gameverse Land Quiz. *Earth Children vs. Yellow Diamond. *Emily Garley vs. Dark Oak (OHKO). Ylime Yelrag "Duuuuuhhh. Waddat ding foooor?" -Ylime, questioning the use of a rock. Ylime Yelrag is the 10-year-old daughter of Wehttam Yelrag and Mik Smada in Gamewizard's universe, and Negative of Emily. Known as the dumbest female in the DNK, people question if she even has a brain. Ylime talks like a stereotypical dumb person, such as Ed, and is almost never aware of her own surroundings and never remembers the uses of anything. If anything looks remotely silly, she will chuckle at it, and for the strangest reason, she has an odd fascination with gigantic things and growing. Relationships Mike Strongarm Mike is Emily's best friend, and she has a secret crush on the popular biker. The two are polar opposites, with him being cool and her being nerdy, but they have a mutual understanding with each other, and Emily also helps him with homework. Matthew Garley Matt is Emily's father. She inherited his fanboyish personality (only she's a fangirl). Kimberly Adams Kim is Emily's mother. She inherited her smarts and technical know-how. Sarah-Jane II and Gary-Lou Jones Sarah and Gary are two of Emily's friends and fellow scientists. They accompany her on her adventure to catch the renegade Pipo Monkeys. Melody and Danny Jackson Melody and Danny are also friends of Emily, but usually like to mess with her. They were aware of her crush on Mike and literally pushed her into talking to him, starting their friendship. Sheldon Cooper Sheldon Cooper is a highly intelligent man whom Emily was proud to deem her intellectual rival, and vice-versa. Although Sheldon questioned Emily's knowledge at first, she earned his respect after besting him in a battle of wits. Appearance Emily has light-blue eyes and blonde, messy hair that ends at her neck, but the top front stands up like a crown. She wears a white lab coat, yellow T-shirt, purple tie, purple shoes like her dad's, and big, dark-purple square glasses. Gallery Teenage Emily.png|Emily at 16 years old. Nerd's Subject.jpg|Emily views a tiny Mike Strongarm, whom she shrunk in an experiment. Personality Emily is a smart, nerdy girl, and one of the KND's smartest scientists according to Cheren. Most of the time, she seems pretty sheepish and shy, especially around Mike Strongarm, whom she likes. She speaks with a goofy voice, and snorts when she laughs. Emily is very prideful and egotistic because of her genius, believing she is superior to all of her classmates. Emily is also apparently fascinated with shrinking and nanotechnology, and loves to find ways to further explore the microscopic universe (even though, in their world, it's not hard to find a way to get smallified). Her favorite candy is Nerds. Abilities Emily is very proficient with technology, even though she doubts herself, and is one of the KND's smartest scientists. She's invented microscopic robots of herself and her assistants, which they can control and use for safe, easy stealth. She proves herself proficient in combat using her Stun Club, which she wields with decent swordsmanship skills. Emily is shown able to drive a car at high speed, but proves very reckless when driving. She is learned Observation Haki from Sheldon Cooper and has become proficient in it. Emily recently discovered to have metalbending, first demonstrated when she stops a trash compactor she was trapped in. She learned to bend several pieces of metal clay together into a suit that she uses for combat. The metal is also very conductible, so she can catch lightning on it and redirect it. She is also great at psychic metalbending, controlling metal from a fair distance and using only her mind. Equipment *Infi-Cube: borrowed from Sarah and Gary, she uses this small, infinite container to carry all of her items and accessories. It can also contain people. *Stun Club: a makeshift toy lightsaber that provides a relatively strong force upon impact, and can even destroy containers like boxes. *T.E.L.A.-N.E.T.: a net that transports whatever it has captured to a specific location she has targeted. *Water Net: a floatable device that lets Emily maneuver in water. She can press the buttons on the handles' sides to shoot nets that will transport targets like the T.E.L.A.-N.E.T.. *Slingshot: a small slingshot she uses to fire normal pellets, exploding pellets, or homing pellets. Emily later gave it an upgrade with retractable pellets, to recover items from a distance. *Super Hoop: a hoolihoop she can whirl around her waist until it shines a light that boosts the strength of her legs, letting her run faster. *Sky Flyer: a handheld baton with glowing green ends designed like helicopter blades. She twirls this in her hand to hover in the air a short time. *S.Q.W.I.R.T.: a squirtgun that contains two-types of genetically altered water, which can either grow plants faster or reverse their growth. She must regularly refill it lest it run out. *R.A.D.A.R. (Rascally Apes Daren't Avoid Recapture): a satellite device that, as the name implies, can track down Pipo Monkeys. *M.A.G.N.E.B.O.O.T.S.: magnetic boots that let her stick to and walk on any metal surface. They also glide across metal rails. *S.P.E.C.S.: Emily has modified her own glasses to fly with propellers, while she controls them with a controller and monitor. She can link a plug in the glasses with mechanical things (like security cameras), allowing her to hack into them. *C.A.M.-C.A.R.: a remote-control car that can drive into tiny openings. It is built with a camera to let the driver see on the controller monitor. It also has its own net that can catch and transport spidermonkeys. *The Self-Wheeler: a bike that Emily designed to pedal on its own, while she controls the speed and direction. It is equipped with grind wheels, allowing it to balance and ride across rails or tightropes. Final Smash "Holy cow! Can't believe this works!" Emily's Final Smash is Tela-Trap, in which she whips out her T.E.L.A.-N.E.T. and begins catching enemies to teleport them away. Weaknesses Emily is generally a klutz on her big feet and tends to trip a lot. When she becomes excited or sweaty, she begins to itch out of control and requires lotion. If Emily is barefoot outside, she will shiver uncomfortably, having flashbacks of kids mocking her big feet. In fact, if she uses the Super Hoop too much, she will get tired and take a few seconds to catch her breath, as she's normally not a fast runner or exerciser. Also, if she loses her glasses, the world will turn blurry around her, for her eyesight is worse than Cheren's. In fact, she is especially vulnerable while using her S.P.E.C.S., and would need friends to protect her. Stories She's Appeared *Popularity *Mark of Courage *Anthony Ant (cameo) *Viridi's Last Stand *Down in the Negaverse (Ylime) *Sector SA *Operation: NECSUS (mentioned) *The Great Candied Adventure (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories (cameo) **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last Trivia "Emily has that part of me that thinks she's a know-it-all. Of course, I'm not actually a scientist and only have vast knowledge on the World of Fandom, but as far as that goes, I'm a smartass. ;P" -Gamewizard2008 *Regarding her name: **Emily is named after the Fanfiction author, Yougotburned, because her mother is Kimberly, who is Yougotburned's sister (though spelled differently). ***Her middle name was originally Amber, after Yougotburned's sister, before Gamewizard decided to make it after Emily's mom's surname, better fitting regarding their family line, and Emily's love for science (as it is a reference to "atom"). **She is also named after the Yellow Ranger on Power Rangers Samurai, and is paired with Mike, who is named after the Green Ranger, and the two are a popular pairing. Emily is also blonde like the Yellow Ranger. **She also shares the same name as Emily Matthews, who is also blonde. **One of Emily and Sheldon's common traits is how they both have 16 letters in their full name: Sheldon Lee Cooper and Emily Adams Garley. *Her gameplay style is based off of Ape Escape's. *Emily is German, and has blonde hair and blue eyes, which were the ideal features of a "pure" German, just like Henrietta. *Gamewizard got the idea to make her a metalbender from a dream where Emily was a psychicbender. As he was developing the Four Earthbender Families concept at the time, it led him to make Emily a metalbender. *Her Sburb Title would be Scholar of History, since she is the Curator of the KND Museum. Category:Future Kids Category:Females Category:Sector Leaders Category:Scientists Category:Europeans Category:Operatives Category:Marksmen Category:Earthbenders Category:Firstborn Guardians Category:Noble Earthbender Families Category:Haki Users Category:Strongarm Family